


Happy Birthday Penetrator Chris

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 3+1 fic, Fluff, Implied Isak/William, M/M, One Night Stand, alternative universe, birthday fic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: Penetrators的老大是今晚唯一缺席Chris生日派对的重要角色，美其名曰去伦敦了。帮派里都知道Isak是William的人，但谁都不敢多嘴。“为什么不行？”“William……会知道的。”“Fuck William. I want you, baby.”或者，Chris庆生文。





	

**高中生**

“William, what the fuck?”

Chris在学校地下室抽烟，死党忽然拽着一个陌生的男孩走了进来，不是说好了不让非Penetrators的成员知道这个秘密据点吗？他皱着眉头打量眼前的不速之客，一副弱不经风的样子，被William揪着衣领就快要站不稳了，脸倒是挺好看的，金色的卷发在阴暗的地下室里像小太阳一样醒目。

“给，你的生日礼物。”

Chris听得一头雾水，“我的生日礼物不包括‘连毛都没长齐的一年级’，”说着他从头到脚打量了一遍金发的男孩，嫩得能掐出水的脸蛋真让人怀疑他下面那里有没有长毛。腿倒是真不错，Chris舔了舔嘴唇。

“你没看到？这小子在学校里跟Sara旁若无人地亲热都好几天了，敢挖我们入侵者的墙角？简直是找死！我专门抓来给你泄泄火。”

原来是关于那个跟他厮混了几个星期的一年级小女生，要不是William提起，他都快忘了对方叫Sara还是Sasha。Chris身边的妞几乎没有呆超过一个月的，上次跟Iben分手后，他更是玩得肆无忌惮，一晚上带两个甚至三个妞回家都是常事。就上了一次床，大家你情我愿，又不是没戴套，又不是没爽到，Sara就吵着要当他女朋友，吵得Chris头都疼了，直接把对方的号码拉黑，换得个清静。

也不知道William哪根神经搭错了，Sara现在跟谁亲热关他鸟事。不过既然人已经被弄来了，只好先把William支走，他得装得像点，比如呆会揍上几拳，不然Penetrators的老大搞不好又会去找人家的麻烦。

“好吧，我会好好‘招待’他的。William，谢谢。”  
“生日快乐，兄弟。”

死党朝他眨了眨眼，就关上门出去了。

“过来，我又不会咬人。你叫什么？”他叼着烟，男孩怯生生地往前迈了几步，停在他面前，“Isak。”

Chris想吓唬他几句就行了，凶巴巴地说：“Isak，你知道你今天为什么会在这里吗？”

“我，我可以解释……Sara是我念Grefsen时的同学，还有Ingrid，Eva和Jonas…”鬼知道那一串名字都是谁谁谁，Chris吸了一口烟，故意把烟圈吐在小家伙面前，他喜欢看男孩眉头微蹙又不敢忤逆他的样子。

“她说想让一个人吃醋，所以找我假扮她的男朋友。”

Chris听得哭笑不得，现在的一年级真是太会加戏了。这演的是哪一出啊？就这个看起来像毛片里躺在男人身下的小东西，还想让他吃醋？

“然后你就同意了？不带任何条件？还是说……你喜欢Sara？嗯，Isak？”  
“不不不，我不喜欢她。我和她从小学一年级就认识了。”

这下Chris就更不明白了，这个小家伙到底是……

一直唯唯诺诺的男孩抬起头对上他的视线，原来他有双像暹罗猫一样漂亮的绿眼睛，“我想假装跟Sara交往的话，也许，你会注意到我。”

Christoffer Schistad十八岁生日这天，被比他小两岁的男生告白了。本来Penetrator Chris一直是靠拳头说话，可此时他有点分不清该揍对方一顿还是作为惩罚把那张诱人的薄唇吻到肿，这个不知天高地厚的一年级真让人恼火。

管它呢，先亲了再说。

_“TO WILLIAM: thanks bro. best birthday gift ever.”_

 

**大学生**

“不不不，Eskild，没有任何人需要你掰弯？Eva！你不能因为毫无根据的猜测就乱怀疑别人的性取向，这样不对。”

Noora又在教训人了，Eskild和Eva则极力反驳，客厅里吵成一团，窝在沙发里玩游戏的Isak听得头疼。他才不想知道大学室友们又对着社交媒体上的新发现评头论足，反正Eskild看谁都像基佬，Eva看谁都像蕾丝。

这不，Eskild又来了：“这个肯定错不了！有他和前女友的合影？男人要是弯起来，现女友都没用。你看他IG上那么多自拍，就算我承认他长得确实挺好看的，大概…7分吧。哪有直男那么自恋？”

“才7分？Eskild，你是瞎的吗？Chris最少是9分！”  
“Eva，你不能因为喜欢他就不讲道理。你看，他这身高，比起190高的本帅哥，起码要扣掉1分；再说了，我的原则是没上床之前先保留2分，技术不好光看脸有屁用啊！”

“有本事你就去掰弯他啊，今晚是Chris的生日派对。要是弯不了，我就可以放心大胆地去追了。”

作为完全无辜的路人，Isak也不明白为什么自己会被拖到这场生日派对。Eskild挽着他的手臂，第69次解释到：“You're my wingman tonight. Your straight tiny ass will make me look fabulous.”说着还扭了几下屁股，Isak不想揭穿室友几乎花了半个小时才把自己塞进那条紧身裤里。而他才懒得“打扮”，穿着最普通的帽衫和仔裤，再加上一顶棒球帽（因为Eskild嫌弃他的卷发像个鸟窝）就跟室友来了。

“那边！那个跳舞跳得最帅的就是Chris。”Eva激动地指着夜店中央的舞池，虽然有几十个人，但Isak还是一眼就认出Eva说的那个家伙，他戴着一顶白色的宽檐帽，黑色的紧身T勾勒出紧实的肌肉线条。显然他们已经跳了一会，侧颈上蒙了一层薄薄的汗水，耀眼的灯光闪过时能看到那儿还有一颗痣，随着对方律动的身体，莫名勾得人心痒痒。

不会跳舞的Isak眼神再也无法从陌生人身上移开。

“愣着干嘛？走，喝酒去。”

靠在吧台上，Eva继续跟Eskild聊关于Chris的八卦，Isak则在人群中追寻着大三男生的身影。他的一举一动看起来都那么从容自信，无论俯身低头听小个子的女生说话，然后用一句神秘的回答就让女生笑得花枝乱颤；还是在下一首歌换成嘻哈舞曲时立刻来了段全新的舞步，赢得全场的口哨和女生们的尖叫。

他像是在城堡里开舞会招待朋友的王子，那么英俊，那么迷人。

Chris，Christoffer—— Isak默念着对方的名字，仿佛能招呼出平行宇宙中的神秘力量，把这个如白羊座Alpha星一样闪闪发光的生日派对主角吸引到自己身边。

他的王子真的走了过来。Eva热情地跟大家做介绍，尽管她也是刚刚在上周某场派对上才认识对方的，“Chris， 这是我的室友，Eskild和Isak。”

机会难得，Eskild立刻向对方展开了攻势。比蚊香还弯的室友显然做了功课，攀谈起Frank Ocean的新专辑（因为Chris在推特上分享过，Isak才不会违心地对嘻哈乐显示出兴趣，一丁点儿都不行），Eskild甚至赞美了Chris的潮牌T恤（Isak根本看不出来有什么特别，只是因为穿在Chris身上才好看）。正因如此，Isak不用刻意表演，就顺利完成了出门前Eskild交代给他的任务，“你只要像讨人厌的死小孩，一直在旁边翻白眼就行。”

过了一会，Eskild说要去洗手间，但不管他怎么挤眉弄眼，Chris依然不为所动，只是留给他一个礼貌的微笑。Eva为了给他们留空间，刚才就拉着Vilde跳舞去了。所以吧台上只剩Isak……

“你室友很……有趣。”  
“噢拜托，Eskild刚才都快像蘑菇菌丝一样长到你身上了，你可以直接说他很烦人。”

他也想在王子面前表现得好一点，可习惯一上头，还是翻白眼吐槽比较符合他的风格。

“你嘴巴一直这么毒吗？”

Isak努努嘴，不置可否。他又没说笑话，可那双勾人的桃花眼却笑意盈盈地望着他。Isak有点紧张地舔了下嘴唇。

“别动。”

他乖乖地坐直身体，一动不动看着Chris把他棒球帽的帽舌转到脑壳后面，“这样就好多了。”

什么好多了？Isak的问题还没出口，大三男生性感的唇就堵住了他的嘴。他都没发觉自己侧过了头，仿佛坐在吧台上和Chris接吻就像呼吸一样自然。很快王子的手就抚上他的脸，他们彼此寻找最佳的角度，追逐对方唇舌间烟草、酒精和情欲的滋味。

他被Chris吻得忘了那些嘻哈舞曲有多难听，还自动屏蔽了Eskild的尖叫，显然室友从洗手间回来就目睹到这意外的一幕。Isak来不及操那么多心，他只听到Chris在他耳边的低喃——

“漂亮男孩，今晚想去我房间和我一起拆最棒的生日礼物吗？”

 

**研究生**

“Isak！你终于活着回来了！”

他快被Magnus的拥抱压死了。老实说，跟随教授去加拉帕戈斯群岛做了三个月的野外考察，Isak现在觉得自己跟野人没多大区别，谁让他本科毕业后选择了学古生物专业呢。就他这副“尊荣”，好友们不嫌弃还送上热情的拥抱，Isak已经很感动了。

“好了，Magnus，你让他先去洗个澡再剪个头。我们商量商量今晚带Isak去哪里庆祝好了。”Jonas提议到。

“去GAY吧，一定要去GAY吧！可怜的Issy三个月没肉吃，肯定饿坏了。我们可以租个他喜欢那种小白脸，给他来段脱衣舞。”

Isak决定收回刚才的感动，Magnus还是那么无可救药。

他不否认来段脱衣舞也许会对刺激神经介质的分泌有所帮助。生物学的学生对人类的性行为总是有种握着解剖刀跳出三界的清醒认知。所谓的性吸引力，不过是大脑皮层内5-羟色胺水平增加的结果。

Isak没有预料到，三个小时后，一个叫Chris的go-go舞男成功地挑战了他的生物学专业知识——用放电的眼睛和性感的屁股，把他迷得忘乎所以，只知道一个劲地往对方内裤里塞钱，尽管豹纹布料里面看起来已经很鼓了。Chris放肆又迷人的摆臀让他产生了遐想，不管是上帝还是进化论都无法解释那么完美的男人是如何诞生的。

不仅是口干舌燥，Isak觉得整个人都快被撩到着火了。在他又一次咽下口水后，Chris忽然俯下身，凑近他耳边施展更多无法用生物学解释的魔法。

“书呆子，想去我那儿吗？”

Isak忘了这种情况下，一般应该都是他请对方去他的公寓。谁知道只穿着黑色皮背带和子弹内裤的go-go舞男有没有钱付房租？而对方只是在他鼻尖和下巴轻啄了两下，就在他不解地望着这个魅力四射的陌生男人时，Chris终于决定偷走他的吻。很快他就被亲得意乱情迷，当然也没听到周围的起哄声，不单是Jonas和Magnus他们，似乎有人说“Chris，这就是你选的生日礼物？”

他绝不会承认Magnus是对的。他就像刚破戒的僧侣，在陌生男人的床上哭着求Chris给他更多。他们做了一整晚，直到用光盒子里的最后一个安全套，实际上是Chris的腰力好到有违人体解剖学的原理。

手机不知道扔哪儿去了，但第二天一早生物钟还是准时把他唤醒。Isak的大脑需要咖啡才能正常工作，于是他从地上随便捡起一件T恤和运动裤套上就出门了。

“请问你是Christoffer Schistad的新男友吗？你叫什么？你们认识多久了？你已经搬进Chris家了吗？”

面对记者们的长枪短炮和录音笔，Isak的大脑彻底宕机了。

当他逃回到男人的房间，只见刚醒来的Chris打了个哈欠，真不公平，怎么会有人没刷牙洗脸，眼角留着眼屎，嘴边留着口水印——还那么帅气。

“你想喝咖啡？厨房里有咖啡机啊。”

Isak不好意思说他不会用咖啡机，只好把话题引到楼下的狗仔队身上。

“噢，抱歉。没错，我是Christoffer Schistad。”

他说得好像那个名字有什么特殊的含义。Isak呆呆站在原地，努力回想眼前这个英俊的男人到底是谁。

“也许……你可以看一下我的Wikipedia页面，那比我自己解释快多了。”男人把手机递给他。

Christoffer Schistad，25岁，奥斯陆人，毕业于纽约茱莉亚音乐学院现代舞蹈专业。刚在上一个演出季领衔主演了奥斯陆歌剧院的现代舞剧，各种赞誉不绝于耳，今年受邀还将把同个剧目带到母校林肯中心的舞台，可谓是眼下挪威最有名的舞蹈演员。

怪不得家门口全是蹲独家绯闻的狗仔队。

“抱歉，我想现在大概全挪威，还有些俄罗斯的戏迷，都以为你是我男友了。你知道，社交媒体什么的。”

果不其然，打开推特就看到#PChrisIsTaken的热门标签。Isak捂着脸，“P Chris？”

“噢，Penetrator Chris，媒体总喜欢用舞剧的名字称呼我。你要票吗？周末我还有两场《入侵者》的表演。”

说真的，就算Chris昨晚让他叫得差点惊动楼上楼下的邻居，Isak可不想跟什么大明星扯上关系，太麻烦了。

“昨晚是我的生日，有个家伙出的馊主意，叫我去夜场客串go-go舞男，我觉得玩票挺有趣的就去了，没想到遇到了你。”

男人自顾自地解释，Isak将信将疑。

“我？”  
“局促不安地坐在台下，像个堕入凡尘的小天使，我第一眼就注意到你了，宝贝。”

迟到的早安吻唤醒了更多昨晚的记忆，他几乎快要融化在男人的怀里。

“可是，可是……”  
“宝贝，已经晚了。既然大家都认为我们在一起了，为什么不给我个机会呢？”

真的可以吗？Isak抚摸着男人暗金色的头发，依然不知所措。

“那我该怎么做呢？”  
“你可以先说一声迟到的‘生日快乐’。”

 

**+1**

“不行，Chris，放开我……”

Chris的生日派对来了很多人，作为奥斯陆最大黑帮Penetrators的二当家，总是有形形色色的人等着这个机会跟他套近乎。充满酒精、大麻和应召女郎的狂欢一直持续到午夜，人散得差不多了，Isak答应留下来帮他收拾别墅。谁让二当家有洁癖，从不让外人碰他的东西。

“为什么不行？”  
“William……会知道的。”

Penetrators的老大是今晚唯一缺席的重要角色，美其名曰去伦敦了。帮派里都知道Isak是William的人，但谁都不敢多嘴，因为Isak还掌握着他们的秘密配方，当年生化专业的高材生可谓“学以致用”。

“Fuck William. I want you, baby.”

只是被Chris轻轻摸了几下，身体就有反应了。Isak站在水池边洗杯子，想尽力忽略背后隔着裤子插进他腿间的入侵者，Chris已经完全硬了，“你也想要，不是吗？为什么？”

“我不想让William伤心……你知道，他对身边的人都…”  
“有可怕的控制欲？”

Isak叹了口气，William过去的事他和Chris都很清楚。至于他怎么会和William在一起，也不是三言两语说得清的。

“你还在觉得愧疚吗？他为了救Lea受重伤那次。”  
“Chris，别，别说了。你知道我不能……”

言语上的反对根本抵抗不了男人的攻势，他知道作为生日派对的主角，Chris今晚喝了不少。滚烫的躯体贴上来时，Isak就已经站不稳了，压抑许久的欲望和对方一样，迫切地想要找宣泄的出口。

料理台上的东西被一扫而空，草草地就着橄榄油的顺滑，就被Chris从背后插了进来，偷情的快感让这场仓促的性爱格外甜蜜。

“操！宝贝，你还是那么紧。”Chris危险的气息在他耳边不断鼓吹，“每次看到你从William车上衣冠不整、面带潮红的下来，你不知道我有多嫉妒，真恨不得跟他打一架。赢的人可以将你据为己有，我要把你绑在卧室里，不让任何人看到你被我操射的样子。”

上衣口袋里的手机突然响了起来，不出意外是William打来的。

“Issy，派对结束了吗？”  
“嗯…早就，结束了。”

他拼命咬紧牙关，生怕唇边泄露出一丝欢愉的秘密。可Chris却似乎受到William声音的刺激，越发凶狠地顶弄他，巨大的肉棱每次都撞在那一点上，浸满淫液的小穴被操得啪啪响。

“你还好吗？怎么听上去有点喘气？”  
“唔，我没事，我，刚下楼拿了点东西。”

“时间不早了，你也该睡了。”William总是这样，还把他当作当年那个家庭破裂需要人照顾的小孩子。Isak曾经无比眷恋William的关怀，然而在遇到Chris之后，一切都变得混乱而复杂。

“帮我跟我们的birthday boy问好，过几天我就回来了。”  
“嗯……好，好的。”

电话刚挂掉，Chris再次重重地插到他最深处，“你说William要是知道birthday boy正在操着他的漂亮男孩会怎么做？”Isak再也忍不住尖叫着射了出来。

“You're mine, mine.”

如果每天都能过生日就好了，Chris在把Isak抱回卧室时想。至少今晚Isak是属于他一个人的生日礼物。


End file.
